


HWD Drabbles Pt4

by Zima Zimavich (MsArachnid)



Series: HWD Drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArachnid/pseuds/Zima%20Zimavich
Summary: I forgot to post these whoops1. Dreams - Lithuania (about New Zealand)2. Hidden - Canada and Liechtenstein3. Candlelight - RusLiet





	HWD Drabbles Pt4

I. Lithuania (about New Zealand) - dreams - 100w

In his dreams he climbs mountains. He tumbles down their slopes and is cushioned in the deep valleys between. He hears the call of a bird, every night. Always the same bird, same song. He never finds the source.

Awake, he searches. He looks for the valleys, mountains, beautiful flat plains. He thinks the bird may be a phoenix and asks Poland. He doesn’t know.

After years, decades, _centuries_ , a new land is found. It has the valleys. The mountains.

The bird.

Lithuania travels as fast as he can, makes up excuses to visit, and yes.

It’s everything he’s dreamed.

\----

II. Canada and Liechtenstein - hidden - 107w

There was a small space between a door, support column, and a wall that Canada liked to hide in sometimes when the meetings got to be too much. Now, though, there was _someone there_. In his _spot_.

“Um,” he said.

“Oh, sorry!” Said Liechtenstein, “Do you need something?”

“No,” Canada said, “I guess I shouldn’t hide. You know, go be responsible.”

“Oh! That’s why I’m here actually,” she smiled nervously, “I just needed a minute. You can have it back, though.”

“No thanks, I’m okay!” Said Canada, and he ran off to find a new spot, vowing to never speak to Liechtenstein or visit the spot again.

\---

III. RusLiet - candlelight - 121w

“I know this is hard,” Lithuania soothed, “but I can barely see anything. It’s too dim.”

It was. While the single candle made the room look warm and cozy, it didn’t give much light to work with.

Russia fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “It’s just - I only - I don’t want you to see.”

Lithuania sighed. “I’m sure it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.You’re very impressive and strong, and nothing under your shirt will change that. _Please_.”

Russia thought it over before slowly, carefully, raising his shirt. With some struggle he got it off. Lithuania said nothing of the bandages or the scars across his back, and instead went to work cleaning and dressing the wound on his shoulder.


End file.
